


Commitment

by gerardtouchedthebutt



Series: Burst into Flames [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Advice, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Domesticity, Bottom Gerard, Coffee Shop, Commitment, Committed Relationship, Dogs, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Domestic, Domination, Established Relationship, F/M, Home, Interrupted Forplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Frank, moving in, new home, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardtouchedthebutt/pseuds/gerardtouchedthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a dream," the younger Way brother announced. "And I have an idea. Meet me in town at noon. Don't bring Gerard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Click

Frank set down a rather heavy box onto a wooden chair they had stolen (borrowed) from Hot and Sweet, the coffee shop Frank owned with his boyfriend, Gerard. He brushed off his thighs due to the amount of grime and dust that had settled on them and looked around the dining room. 

Gerard and Frank had been together for just over a year and a half when they had decided to move in together. Frank had proposed the idea on Gerard's thirtieth birthday and after some months of bidding and offers turned down, they had found a perfect house on the outskirts of Newark, a decidedly perfect place for them to take up residency. The house had two floors, a kitchen with a breakfast bar and an extended dining room, a living room with a fire (a quality that Gerard had  _insisted_ be included in their house), three bedrooms (one used as a study for business and writing purposes) and a lovely bathroom, decked off with a considerably sized garden.

They had chosen the house as an ideal place to set up a home, continue their selves in each other, as well as any children they may have in the future. They had both agreed that this type of commitment was way ahead in the future and they were happy investing themselves in each other; the cafe had brought them closer together and now they owned a house together there was no escape from each other, but they liked it that way. 

Most of the furniture had been placed in the house, and there was just their belongings to go. The couple had invested in a new four poster bed (Frank only making one joke on how Gerard wanted to feel like a princess in that conversation), a new sofa and TV, new garden furniture and cutlery for the kitchen. They had decorated the house with art and photographs, wanting to have memories fresh in their minds. They had used money from Frank's mom's will, as they wanted to keep her as a driving force in their relationship and keeping her 'involved', using her money to help them start a life together.

Frank had been working on the house today, moving all their stuff with the help of one of his friends from his band days. This was the last box to be brought into the house, and after he had waved Hambone goodbye, he had went to sit at the breakfast bar and help himself to a glass of water. He was trying to make a mental note of what was left to do when he heard the front door go and he registered Gerard's keys being placed onto the reception table.

Gerard came into the room and chuckled softly. "Damn, Frankie," he chuckled, going to wipe away a little dust from the mustache his partner had been growing. "You look tired."

Frank laughed and rested his hands gently on Gerard's hips. "I've hardly stopped all day, baby," he said softly, kissing his partner's forehead gently. "How was work?"

Gerard chuckled and shrugged a little. "Fine, I guess. How was... Carrying?" He asked softly, trailing his hands down to feel the rapidly increasing biceps Frank was developing. He couldn't help but let out a small breath at the firmness, and Frank chuckled softly, moving to stroke through Gerard's newly cut hair. 

"Well, Hambone and I got really hot and sweaty," he mused, kissing along his jaw. "I've missed you so, so much."

Gerard let out a soft groan at the touches and smiled softly. "Did you manage to put together all the furniture?" He asked nonchalantly, biting his lip hard. 

Frank hummed in affirmation against his skin, starting to kiss down his neck. "Yeah, all done," he nodded. "We're all done. We've officially moved in together, Gee, baby."

Gerard grinned and squeezed the muscles again. "You look so hot in that shirt, honey," he said in his most alluring tone. "Want me to help you take it off?"

Half an hour later, the lovers had managed to wangle each other's clothes off, aside from their boxers, and Frank had Gerard pressed up against the wall of the dining room, rolling his hips into the older man's and moaning softly against the skin of his neck, where he had achieved in making several dark marks. Frank thought about something and chuckled softly against the pale flesh, the vibrations making Gerard shiver. "Hey, Gee?"

"Yeah, Frankie?" He breathed, voice snug in his throat and body trembling at the pleasure surging through him. 

"Wanna christen our new dining table?" He smirked, waggling his eyebrows. 

Gerard laughed and held onto his shoulders. "Fuck, yeah."

Frank picked his boyfriend up and laid him out on the table, running to grab a cushion from the sofa to lay under Gerard's head. Gerard smiled at the thought and reached up to cup his cheek, pulling it down and kissing him. Frank kissed back immediately, running his fingers up and down his thigh, moving up further to tuck his first two digits into the waistband of the older's boxers. "You ready?" He said against his swollen lips, tongue darting out to taste the salt from sweat on the skin above his upper lip. 

Gerard nodded and laid back, relaxing fully against his partner. "Do as you wish."

Frank pulled down his boxers and smiled a little, brushing his hands down the skin softly. "Look at you," he breathed. "All nice and ready for me." Gerard shuddered, recognizing the tone of voice and humming in delight. 

"All for you," he breathed, knowing this answer would please him and he smiled a little. 

Frank smiled and pushed Gerard's legs apart gently, bringing them up to his chest, Gerard obediently holding his thighs up. Frank bent down and licked over his exposed hole gently, moaning softly. "You been thinking of me today, baby?" He whispered against his hole, blowing hot air over the newly moist skin.

Gerard nodded and swallowed a little, shuddering when Frank rimmed his hole with his finger. "Y-Yeah... Can you tell?"

Frank hummed and nodded. "Tell me about it."

Gerard went on to recall a scene in the back room toilet where Gerard had thought about his lover, and subsequently went on to find himself leaning against a wall and fingering himself. Frank took in all the description and licked his lips. "Sounds hot, sweetheart. Gonna show me how you did it?" He murmured as he kissed up the back of his thigh; he liked to watch how Gerard got himself off, knowing how he pleasured himself without assistance. "But you're not allowed to come," he murmured, kissing his knee cap and smirking, locking his eyes with the lust blown orbs of Gerard's.

Gerard groaned and sucked on two fingers and reached around to tease himself before pushing the tip in slowly, biting his lip. Frank watched, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking slowly. "Oh... Baby," he murmured. "You look so fucking good."

The older man looked up to the ceiling and pushed one digit in slowly, starting to move it in and out slowly, moaning lowly. He licked his lips, breath hitching when he felt Frank's tongue assisting him around his finger. "Frankie," he breathed out lightly, biting his lip. He pushed in another finger slowly, rocking back the best he could against the digits. 

Frank smirked and pulled away to hunt for lube behind the couch, while Gerard continued to enjoy himself. Frank came back and walked between his legs, popping open the lube cap and slicking himself up. Gerard pulled his fingers away and rested his legs on Frank's shoulders as the younger boy teased Gerard's hole with his tip. Gerard groaned and looked up at him with a dark expression. "Please... I need you."

This was enough for Frank, who pushed in slowly, groaning lowly. He let his head fall back and his eyes slip shut, moving his hand to grab at Gerard's his hips and push in further. "Oh... Gee, baby."

Gerard groaned at the further stretch and let himself relax, biting his bottom lip to stop any noises slipping out. Frank pushed up to the hilt and he moved his hands to caress Gerard's chest lightly. He waited for a few minutes until Gerard had become used to his size again, waiting for the contented smile that he loved as the sign to go. He started to pull out until the head and rested there before pushing back quick and hard, the way he knew it sent Gerard crazy. 

Frank began to thrust with a slow pace, holding Gerard's waist, grabbing as his hips and thighs, and occasionally leaning down to caress his cheeks and capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Gerard periodically clenched and un-clenched around his lover, moaning lowly with each good stroke and biting his lip at the way Frank's face contorted with pleasure. He gripped at the side of the table, scratching at it lightly. "Fuck," he moaned lowly. "Fuck, Frankie. Faster."

Frank complied and started to speed up his pace, changing his angles often to try and get a range of sounds out of his lover. He smiled when he recognized the place that Gerard loved and sent his body into complete ecstasy, moaning softly to match his partner's tones. He thrust harder and faster into his spot, moving a hand down to start to stroke the older man. He groaned when he felt the heat pooling in his own stomach, knowing Gerard was close by the clenches around his cock. Gerard moaned and cried out Frank's name, arching his back high off the table as he reached his orgasm, coming hard over their stomachs and chests, licking his lips and looking up at Frank. He was panting hard, and, Frank thought, he looked like the pure word of sin. He thrusted harder and faster until he reached his own climax inside his lover, moaning his name lowly and pulling out. He watched the cum drip from himself and Gerard, licking his lips. 

"Wish you could see it, Gee, baby. Looks like perfect sin," Frank breathed, biting his lip. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned them both up, before carrying Gerard upstairs to have a bath. He ran the water before getting in, making sure it was perfect temperature before letting Gerard get in. Gerard laid against his chest, curling up and closing his eyes. 

"I love you," he murmured softly, kissing his chest. "So much."

Frank grinned and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

***

It had been three months since Frank and Gerard had officially moved in together, and they had been getting on happily. Frank's journalism had finally escalated as he hoped for, and he had been spending hours in his room, writing, researching and phoning up people, arranging interviews and meetings. He'd been given a weekly column in the local newspaper and was doing free lance writing for the New York Times. He was happy, but they were both missing have time together. 

Frank had an afternoon to spare after he had a morning visiting charities for his new column, when he decided to surprise Gerard at the cafe. But, to his dismay, he wasn't there. Mikey was behind the counter and he smiled at his relation. "Hey, Frank. Coffee?" he offered, leaning against the counter. 

Frank nodded and frowned a little. "Hey, where's Gerard?" He asked softly. 

"Well, you remember Lindsey? Gerard's ex?"

"Yeah. The one he's friends with."

"Well she's gone into labor and her partner left her last week, so he's gone to help out with the birth," he informed, setting a pumpkin spice latte in front of him. Frank sipped it, thought it wasn't as good as Gerard's and smiled sweetly up at Mikey. "That's good of him. He's such a saint. I'm lucky to have him," he murmured, looking down.

Mikey frowned and nudged him. "You could look a bit happier saying that, Frank," he chuckled. "What's the matter?"

Frank shrugged. "I haven't really seen much of Gerard lately. It's like we don't even share a house. I'm busy in the evenings and he's always so tired to do anything at night. I don't want it like it."

Mikey nodded. "I know how that feels, dude. When I first moved in with Alicia, we hardly saw each other. I was a workaholic, and it wasn't until Gerard told me to sort out my priorities that I changed. Maybe you're taking on too much to have any left over time, y'know?"

Frank nodded and chewed his lip. "Work makes me happy," he shrugged. "And honestly, I think we need the money."

Mikey was thoughtful for a while. "You don't need to do it all day though, Frank. Make sure you have at least one day off a week. Tell people you aren't going to do the workload they pile on you. You need time, too. From what I've seen, and heard, you're taking on too much."

Frank nodded. "Okay, thank you. Did taking a little time help you?" He smiled, looking up at him hopefully. 

Mikey nodded. "Definitely."

***

Frank went home that evening, staying up until midnight to wait for Gerard, but he never came home. He fell into his bed and slept off his worry, only to be woken up by the front door going at eight AM. 

Gerard wandered up the stairs and took off his clothes, snuggling up in the warmth of Frank's body and fell asleep. Frank watched him with a bemused smile on his face, holding him close and falling back asleep to Gerard's breathing. 

Gerard woke back up at midday, when Frank nudged him awake. He had made him breakfast in bed and even added a rose, Gerard's favorite flour. He smiled and waited for the older to sit up and placed it on his lap. 

"Thanks, beautiful," he smiled, starting to eat. "Mikey told me you went to the shop last night. I tried to phone you first, but you wouldn't pick up your phone, so I assumed you were asleep."

Frank chuckled and sat next to him, leaning against him softly. "Yeah. How was the birth?" He asked softly. 

Gerard grinned. "It was so fantastic. Women's bodies are so... Amazing," he chuckled. "But I'm never fucking one again. I have news."

Frank sat up a little and smiled, bracing himself. 

"Lindsey said she'd have children for us if we ever needed," he grinned. "Like, be a surrogate with a donor egg."

Frank grinned and practically smothered him in a hug, kissing his neck and cheeks. "Fuck,  that's brilliant!" He grinned, kissing his nose. "Wow."

Gerard grinned and nodded, kissing his lips softly. "I know. Her baby is so beautiful," he grinned, getting his phone to show him pictures. "She called him William."

Frank cooed and nuzzled Gerard's neck. "I hope her partner comes back. She needs him."

Gerard nodded in agreement. "So you talked to my brother? We need to work this out, Frank," he chuckled, but Frank knew he was serious with the underlying tones in his voice. 

Frank chewed his lip. "I've been offered a job at the New York Times, and I'm gonna take that and leave the local paper. One weekly column. Which means, I can help you at the shop more and spend more time with you."

Gerard smiled widely and hugged his neck. "I knew it would be good."

Frank nodded and nuzzled his neck, kissing the skin gently. He thought about how much work he was gonna have to put in, and not to get distracted. He was going to have to become more disciplined. 

***

Another week had passed and Frank had been keeping work strictly to the mornings, and he came to work with Gerard in the afternoons. He surprised him with roses and chocolate, sitting until late at night with him in the cafe, just talking, and being like they used to be. 

Gerard was still asleep when Frank woke up to his phone ringing. He answered it, the caller being Mikey. "Hey dude," he greeted, "what's up?"

"I had a dream," the younger Way brother announced. "And I have an idea. Meet me in town at noon. Don't bring Gerard."

The Way brother hung up and Frank put the phone down, confused. 

Frank met Mikey in town at noon, at the place texted to him after their phone call. He looked up at the sign on the chop window, confused. "A pet shop? Mikey, why?" 

Mikey grinned. "I had a dream that you and Gerard had a dog, and that's when it hit me. You need a project to work on, something that will bring you closer. It's a commitment... it's like a substitute child. If you can looked after a puppy together and co-operate, it's the next step, right? It's a commitment."

Frank grinned. "It's fucking perfect, that's what it is!" He agreed, high-fiving the older man and walking into the shop to start off the afternoon's activities. 

Frank arrived home at four o'clock and heard Gerard yell, "Where the hell have you been, Frankie? You leave before I wake up and you only just come home? What the fuck?!" Frank just chuckled and walked into the living room, Gerard sitting on the couch, facing away from him. 

"Gee, close your eyes," he smiled softly, biting his lips. 

Gerard frowned, going to turn around but Frank hummed, "nu-uh-uh! Stay there and close your eyes," he smiled. Gerard sighed and complied.

"This better be fucking good, Iero. Or I'm never fucking marrying you," he teased softly. Frank placed the lump-in-blankets into Gerard's lap and told him to open his eyes. Gerard did so and peeled back the blankets to reveal a Labrador puppy sitting in the blankets. Gerard looked between the puppy and Frank, a smile eventually cracking on his lips. "Wow.. Um.. Frankie," he giggled, stroking the dog gently. "You didn't have to.."

"I wanted to," Frank quickly explained. "I wanted this. It's a commitment. I'm not ready for the marriage and baby thing, yet. But this is a stepping stone. We can look after her, and we can do anything."

Gerard grinned and giggled as she licked his nose. "What's her name?" He asked softly. 

"Peppers," he grinned. "But we can rename her if you want."

"No... Peppers is perfect," he grinned, looking up at him. "Did you get all the stuff as well?"

Frank nodded and nodded towards the bags in the corner of the room. "Yeah. It was Mikey's idea." Gerard laughed and Frank frowned. "What?"

"It would have been better if it was solely your idea, but still," he giggled. "Come here, you big softy."

Frank sat down next to him and smiled, stroking the pup's head. "I love her already."

Gerard nodded and put her down on the floor so she could explore. He turned his full attention towards Frank and he smiled, leaning into kiss him. They kissed for a while before they started to remove clothes, Frank bringing Gerard to straddle his hips and feel up Gerard's waist, when he felt the older man tense. He broke their heated kiss to look up at him, and he was looking behind his head. Frank turned around to see the puppy sitting down and looking back at them with big brown eyes. 

"I cannot do anything... Sexual... While she's staring at me," he murmured. "I feel like she's too innocent."

Frank just laughed and pressed his nose to his throat. "Then let's not," he chuckled.

After a Chinese takeout, Frank and Gerard found themselves in front of the fire, cuddled up with a sleeping Pickles and playing with each other's hands. Frank smiled and stroked down Gerard's ring finger. "One day, I promise you, it'll happen. We'll be together."

Gerard grinned and blushed softly. "You promise?"

Frank grinned. "I promise. I love you, Gerard Way."

Gerard sighed happily and leaned into Frank caressing his cheek. "I love you, too."


End file.
